Individuals who suffer from certain medical conditions may benefit from the use of an implantable medical device. Depending on the type and the severity of the medical condition, an individual can employ a partially implantable medical device or a totally implantable medical device. Partially implantable medical devices typically include an external component that performs at least some processing functions and an implanted component that at least delivers a stimulus to a body part of a user, such as an organ. In the case of a totally implantable medical device, the entire device is implanted in the body of a user. Additionally, the implantable medical device is often configured to communicate with a remote device that allows an individual to adjust a component or a function of the implantable medical device.